Memoirs
by chikionew
Summary: '…Jangan lupa memberitahu alamat barumu' 'Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan' '…Semoga dia menjadi yang terakhir untukku.' ShikaIno Fanfiction for ShikaIno Fanday 22-23 September 2013. Happy birthday ShikaIno! Happy ShikaIno Fanday! :)


Pandangannya kosong saat ia melihat gundukan tanah yang masih memerah itu. Ia masih tak percaya meskipun nama orang yang ia kenal baik itu tertulis dengan jelas di nisan.

_Rest In Peace_

_Our friend and beloved son_

Nara Shikamaru

22th September 1989-8th September 2013

Tidak—ia tidak salah lihat. Itu memang namanya. Raganya terkubur di sana, dan tak akan pernah ia lihat lagi. Tak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

Dan perlahan, ia jatuh terduduk di depan kuburan itu. Kakinya tak sanggup menopang badannya yang mendadak lemas. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, tumpah ruah membanjiri pipinya. Mulutnya yang semula terkatup rapat, meneriakkan pekikan tidak percaya yang ia redam dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Seiring dengan isakkannya yang kian kencang, bahunya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Ino…"

Tangan Sakura—sahabatnya, mendarat di bahunya. Membuat isakkannya semakin kencang tak terkendali. Ia semakin histeris. Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, bersimpuh memeluknya. Air matanya juga ikut mengalir melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Sakura mengerti, ia juga merasa kehilangan. Tapi ia juga mengerti, Ino lebih merasakan sakit dan kehilangan atas kepergian Shikamaru. Karena selain kehilangan Shikamaru, ia juga kehilangan persaannya.

"Mengapa… Mengapa seperti i-ini…?" pekik Ino di sela tangisannya. Membuat Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

_**Memoirs**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_Warning__:__AU. Out of character. Rush._

_Please click 'back' if you don't feel like it._

_ShikaIno__fanfic for__ShikaIno__Fanday__; September 22th-23th._

_If you love ShikaIno, please join__:_

ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (_without the space_)

_Happy ShikaIno Fanday!_

Yamanaka Ino baru saja menaiki bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke Konoha. Entah mengapa ia dipenuhi rasa ingin pulang ke rumah pagi ini, sampai-sampai ia bolos kerja. Padahal ia bisa pulang besok pagi atau malah nanti sore mengingat _shift_ siang nanti di Rumah Sakit adalah _shift_ terakhir di minggu ini sebelum libur nasional selama 2 hari besoknya, dan juga Konoha hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 2 jam dari Suna, kota tempat ia kuliah dan bekerja sekarang. Namun ia menyerah dengan perasaannya dan memilih pulang. Lagipula ia sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan ibunya, dan berpikir bahwa mungkin ia terlalu rindu pada ibunya. Dan juga masakan ibunya.

Ia menempati deretan tengah dan memilih duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Perasaannya sedang tak menentu sekarang—sekali lagi entah mengapa, dan ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Begitu menempati kursinya, pikirannya langsung melayang. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bus sudah melaju dan baru tersadar saat bus memasuki perbatasan Suna dengan Konoha. Ia melirik sekeliling dan baru menyadari di dalam bus hanya ada beberapa orang penumpang. Dan ia kembali memandang keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan perbatasan kota dengan perasaan yang masih tidak menentu.

Tak lama ia sudah sampai di Konoha. Rumahnya hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 10 menit jalan kaki dari terminal bus. Membuatnya sedikit lega ia bisa cepat sampai rumah. Dan ia sampai di rumah, mengetuk pintu, kemudian menunggu sampai ibunya membuka pintu dengan wajah yang terkejut begitu menemukan siapa orang yang datang di waktu yang masih pagi ini.

"_Ara_… Ino-_chan_? Bagaimana…?" Ibu Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kaget dalam suaranya. "Masuklah dulu!" Dengan pandangan bertanya ia membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar Ino bisa masuk.

"_Tadaima_." Ino membuka _long-boots_ nya dan mengambil sandal rumah yang biasa ia pakai di _getabako_. Kemudian ia masuk menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Mulutnya terasa kering sedari dalam bus tadi. Ibunya yang masih heran dengan kepulangan putrinya yang mendadak mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Okaeri_. Tidak kerja hari ini, sayang?" tanya ibu sambil menggeser kursi di samping Ino duduk. Gelas yang tadi masih terisi air, sekarang tergenggam oleh Ino di atas meja makan.

"Tidak, bu. Hari ini entah kenapa aku ingin sekali pulang. Aku kangen ibu, maaf tidak memberi tahu sebelumnya," jawab Ino dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Lalu ia peluk ibunya dengan manja, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat pulang. "Hari ini masak apa bu?"

Ibu tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan putri semata wayangnya itu dan balas memeluk lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya penuh kasih. "Ibu baru saja mau masak saat kau datang. Jadi mungkin kau harus menunggu. Atau kau mau bantu ibu?"

Ino meringis mendengar tawaran ibunya. Ia melepas pelukannya masih dengan cengiran yang sama, "Ibu saja ya, aku kangen masakan ibu. Lagipula, aku mau 'bertemu' ayah dulu."

"Ah, benar. Sana, 'temui' ayahmu!"

Ino kemudian meninggalkan dapur dan melangkah menuju ruangan yang dulunya adalah kamar tamu. Namun sejak ayahnya meninggal, dijadikan tempat menyimpan berbagai barang milik ayahnya. Ino menghampiri foto ayahnya yang terbingkai di atas meja di sisi ruangan. Ia tersenyum melihat figur ayahnya di dalam potret tersebut. Sambil mengelus dan memandang foto itu, ia berbicara seakan-akan ayahnya ada di depannya.

"Apa kabar, yah? Semoga ayah bahagia di sana. Karena aku dan juga ibu pun tetap bahagia di sini." Ino mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir. "Sebenarnya tidak juga, sih. Perasaanku tak tentu sekarang. Ayah tahu kan, aku paling tak suka merasakan hal ini. Kalo ayah masih di sini, ayah pasti bisa mengubah _mood_-ku ini."

"Aku… kangen ayah." Ino menggigit bibirnya, ia sering mengatakan hal ini namun tetap saja terasa berat. Tak terasa air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan langsung ia usap begitu setetes mengaliri pipinya.

"Tidak, maafkan aku." Setelah menghapus air matanya, ia memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Hari ini aku tetap semangat ayah! Yosh!"

Dan waktunya pun habis ia isi dengan curhatan sambil menatap foto ayahnya. Dengan semangat menggebu ia menceritakan kesehariannya di Rumah Sakit Suna. Pekerjaannya yang dirasanya kadang membosankan, dan hal-hal lain yang biasa ia lakukan. Sampai ibu memanggilnya untuk sarapan, ia meletakkan kembali foto ayahnya di meja setelah sebelumnya mengecupnya dan berkata 'aku sayang ayah'. Lalu ia pun kembali ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama ibunya.

.

Sudah tiga hari ia tinggal di rumah, hari ini Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke Suna. Besok ia harus masuk kerja kalau ia tidak mau dipecat. Ia pun menaiki bus yang sudah lumayan terisi penuh itu. Tapi beruntung ia masih mendapatkan tempat duduk kosong di dekat jendela—favoritnya. Begitu ia duduk, ia memandang keluar jendela. Suasana bus yang ramai, membuatnya mengeluarkan _headset_ dan iPod-nya.

"Kau tahu, kecelakaan yang tadi diberitakan?"

"Oh, yang menimpa Menteri Pertahanan itu? Iya, korban meninggalnya sampai 5 _lho_."

"Iya, kan? Duh, aku jadi ngeri kalau suamiku bawa mobil sendiri. Pak menteri yang dikawal saja bisa seperti itu. Jangan sampai…."

Ino yang tengah memasang _headset_-nya sedikit tertegun mendengar berita yang dikatakan ibu-ibu yang duduk di depannya itu. Ia belum mendengar hal ini, mungkin karena ia belum membaca koran pagi ini. biasanya ia menyempatkan diri membaca koran meskipun secara online, tapi kali ini koneksi internet di ponselnya tidak bisa digunakan. Selalu begitu kalau dia ada di Konoha, mungkin karena ia pakai nomor Suna sekarang. Ino cukup penasaran sebenarnya, dan ia pun membuat catatan di otaknya untuk membaca berita begitu sampai di Suna.

.

"_Dekorin-chan_. Aku benar-benar suka padanya. Sepertinya aku akan mengungkapkannya pulang sekolah hari ini. Bisakah kau memintanya untuk menungguku sepulang sekolah? Kau kan sekelas dengannya. Oke?"

"Ah, Ino-_buta_! Kenapa tak kau saja yang bilang langsung padanya?"

"Ayolah, demi sahabatmu ini. Ya? Nanti aku beri tahu info terbaru soal Sasuke-_kun_, deh."

"Tch, gak usah! Buat apa aku tahu info soal Uchiha itu? Dan aku akan melakukannya, gak usah menawarkan apapun. Apalagi info tak berguna seperti itu."

"Waa~ _Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_. Kau memang sahabatku yang paaaaalllllliiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggg baik."

"Itu sudah pasti."

"Tapi jangan pura-pura deh, aku tau kok kau suka Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Ino-_buta_!"

"Hihi, pipimu memerah tuh"

.

"Kemana kau tadi? Kenapa malah lari, baka?"

"Aduh, maaf. Aku malu. Sumpah, aku juga takut ngedenger jawabannya."

"Kan tadi kau bilang cuma mau menyatakan perasaan, bukan mengajaknya jadian."

"Iya, sih. Tapi tetap saja, aku takut setelah aku mengatakannya sikapnya jadi berubah."

"Huh, jangan sampai kau menyesal dan menangis meraung-raung nantinya kalau dia jadi milik orang lain!"

"Tidak akan. Selama ia bahagia, aku pun juga bahagia meskipun dia tidak bahagia bersamaku."

"Tch, klasik!"

.

Begitu Ino sampai di Suna, ia langsung menuju minimarket yang berada tepat di samping halte bus. Setelah membeli koran hari ini, ia melangkah menuju apartemen tempatnya tinggal selama di Suna. Ponselnya berdering saat ia baru melangkah memasuki apartemennya. Namun saat dia mengerluarkannya dari saku jaketnya, ponselnya terlanjur mati. Ia ingat tidak sempat men-_charge_ nya semalam. Ia pun melempar ponselnya ke sofa, menaruh koran yang baru dibelinya di meja, lalu masuk ke kamar untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Dan saat selesai mandi, ia membaca koran yang ia taruh tadi. Sama sekali lupa dengan ponselnya yang mati dan panggilan masuk yang terputus tadi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, ia membaca deretan kalimat _headline_ koran tersebut.

"Kecelakaan Beruntun Menimpa Rombongan Mobil Menteri Pertahanan dan Stafnya"

Ino bergumam pelan membaca isi berita tersebut. "5 korban meninggal di tempat adalah 2 orang staf Kementerian Pertahanan dan 3 orang warga sipil yang mengendarai sepeda motor. Yang baru teridentifikasi berinisial NS dan MI yang merupakan staf termuda yang dikabarkan baru bekerja selama dua bulan di Kementerian Pertahanan."

"Hh, ada-ada saja. 1 motor dikendarai 3 orang? Konyol!" umpat Ino pelan. Dengan sekali sentakkan, ia menutup koran yang baru beberapa paragraf beritanya ia baca. Masih memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, ia membuka lemari es di dapur dan mengambil kotak susu coklat. Kemudian mengambil gelas di rak, menuang susu coklat itu, lalu meminumnya. Ia melirik _sticky-note_ yang menempel di kulkas dan menemukan catatan tugasnya yang belum selesai—terlihat belum di ceklis. Mendesah pelan ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya, melirik laptopnya sekilas di meja. Namun ia lebih memilih menghempaskan badannya di kasur yang terlihat lebih menggoda. Dan… tertidur.

.

"Kau mau masuk SMA Putri? Yang berasrama itu?"

"Ya, tapi rumahku yang baru dekat dari situ, jadi aku bisa pulang setiap akhir pekan."

"Kapan kau pindah rumah?"

"Lusa. A—"

"Beritahu alamatmu nanti, biar aku bisa main ke rumahmu. Nomor ponselku gak akan aku ubah, jadi nanti juga jangan lupa menghubungiku meskipun kita beda sekolah."

"Hai, hai. Hari ini kau cerewet sekali, Tuan Pemalas."

.

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya akibat mimpi barusan. Mengerjapkan matanya, ia berusaha mengingat kembali mimpinya itu, memastikannya. Itu bukan hanya mimpi, tapi kepingan memorinya saat upacara kelulusan SMP nya dulu. Saat 'orang itu' mengantarnya pulang.

Ino mengusap rambut pirang panjangnya yang sudah mengering dan melihat sekelilingnya yang telah gelap. Lalu meraba-raba tempat tidurnya—mencari ponselnya untuk melihat waktu. Biasanya ia melihat jam di ponselnya saat bangun tidur. Ketika merasa tak menemukan apapun di kasurnya kecuali handuk yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, ia bangun dan mencari di ruang tamu. Ketemu, dan masih sama dengan keadaan sebelumnya, mati kehabisan batere. Ino pun membawa ponselnya ke kamar untuk di charge. Dan saat dinyalakan, muncul pemberitahuan bahwa Sakura telah mencoba menghubunginya belasan kali. Ia lihat jam di pojok kanan atas layar ponselnya. 17.37. Ada apa Sakura sampai mencoba menghubunginya sesering itu? Ada hal pentingkah?

Baru saja Ino berniat menelpon kembali Sakura untuk menanyakan ada apa, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Sakura kembali menelpon, dan kali ini tanpa pikir panjang ia angkat.

"_Mosh_—"

"Ino! Kenapa susah sekali dihubungi?" teriak Sakura dari seberang. Ino sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Tak lama ia kembali menempelkan ponsel di telinga kirinya.

"Ada apa, _Dekorin-chan_? Tidak usah teriak seperti itu," gerutu Ino sambil mengusap telinga kanannya.

"Apa kau sudah baca berita pagi ini?"

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Err, berita yang mana?"

"Ya ampun, berita tenang Menteri Pertahanan itu!"

Deg…

Entah kenapa perasaan Ino mendadak tidak enak. Sepertinya apa yang bermaksud dikatakan Sakura bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Katakan langsung ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia terdengar mengisak perlahan. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya lebih dalam mendengar suara isakkan Sakura. "Sakura?" tanya Ino lebih keras, suaranya cenderung menyentak.

"Shika… Di-dia meninggal. Dia salah satu korban meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi siang tapi ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi—"

Kalimat selanjutnya tak Ino dengar lagi setelah ia mendengar Sakura mengatakan Shika meninggal.

Shika? Shikamaru?

Tidak mungkin!

"Jangan bercanda. Itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa ia ada di sana, Sakura?" tanya Ino mencoba memastikan—ia tidak percaya begitu saja. Itu tidak mungkin baginya, 3 bulan yang lalu mereka masih saling kirim pesan. 3 bulan yang lalu…

"Shikamaru resmi menjadi staf Kementerian Pertahanan 2 bulan yang lalu. Dia meninggal di tempat, jenazahnya masih di perjalanan dari lokasi kejadian. Malam ini sampai. Ino, kau—"

Ponsel yang dipegang Ino terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya. Kakinya terasa lemas menopang badannya, membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Suara Sakura masih terdengar memanggil namanya, namun diacuhkannya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kabar ini.

.

"…Shikamaru jadian dengan Sara."

"Oh, be-benarkah?"

"…."

"Ahaha, kalau begitu semoga mereka bahagia."

"Ino…"

"Kenapa? Padahal Sara tahu perasaanku. Dia juga selalu mendengarkan ceritaku tentangnya. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku secara langsung?"

"Ino…"

"Lupakan! Asal dia bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Meskipun dia gak bahagia bersamaku."

.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Ino menyeka air matanya dan beringsut mendekati meja tempat ia menyimpan koran tadi. Ia baca kembali berita itu lebih jelas. Merasa masih kurang meyakinkan, ia menonton berita sore dan membuka di website. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Itu memang dia. Dia benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya.

.

"Hei, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh iya. Sara juga bagaimana kabarnya? Kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau kalian jadian? Sombong sekali, haha…"

"Aku baik. Dari mana kau tahu? Sebe—"

"Tentu saja tahu, apa sih berita yang Yamanaka Ino tak tahu?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak tahu aku sudah putus dengannya?

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Suna?"

Baik, kau sendiri apa sudah diterima kerja di Badan Intelejen?"

"Hm, kalau soal itu aku kurang beruntung. Aku tidak diterima bekerja di sana. Tapi aku masih menunggu hasil wawancara kerjaku di satu instansi lagi. Doakan aku berhasil, ya."

"Oh, ya? Dimana? Aku doakan semoga kau diterima deh, biar tidak jadi pengangguran terus, hihihi…"

"_Mendokuse_, _na_. Itu akan menjadi kejutan. Pengumumannya masih 2 minggu lagi. Saat hasilnya keluar, aku akan memberitahumu sekaligus akan kukenalkan pacarku nanti secara resmi padamu. Semoga dia menjadi yang terakhir untukku. Kau juga, kenalkan pacarmu padaku, ya."

"Ah? Mm, iya baiklah."

.

"Sekarang kau sudah sampai? Aku di pintu keluar nomor 2 di samping… ah, di sini, Ino!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat sosok Ino keluar dari pelataran parkir bus yang baru datang. Ino mematikan sambungan telponnya dan langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura begitu Ino berada di depannya.

Ino mendengus kecil, namun tatapannya terlihat sedikit menerawang. "Jangan tanya!"

Sakura merangkul Ino, membuat Ino semakin berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Lalu ia menggiring Ino ke parkiran mobil pribadi di luar terminal, memasuki mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sambil menyetir, sesekali Sakura melirik Ino. Dan mendapati Ino masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Suasana hening menyelimuti dan membuat Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia pun berdeham pelan menarik perhatian Ino yang melamun sampai Ino menengok ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura yang dijawab gelengan pelan oleh Ino. "Kalau begitu kita makan dulu, sambil mempersiapkan hatimu dulu."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di restoran dengan makanan yang telah mereka pesan di meja mereka. Sakura terlihat menikmati sarapannya, namun ketika melihat ke arah Ino yang melamun dengan pandangan menerawang, Sakura meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuknya dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Ino. Lalu ia mendesah pelan.

"Hei…"

Fokus perhatian Ino teralihkan begitu Sakura memanggilnya. Ia memandang bingung Sakura.

"Sebelum kita ke makamnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu—tidak, banyak hal kepadamu tentang Shikamaru," ucap Sakura dengan pandangan yang melekat tepat di mata _aquamarine_ Ino.

"…."

"Kau ingat dulu saat kelas 2 SMP, kau bermaksud menyatakan perasaanmu pada Shikamaru tapi kau malah lari? Waktu itu aku mengatakannya."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi tanda bingung. Ia tegakkan punggungnya dan balas menatap mata Sakura lekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf menyembunyikan hal ini dan baru mengatakannya sekarang setelah semuanya… yah, setelah semuanya katakanlah terlambat. Waktu itu aku bilang pada Shikamaru bahwa kau menyukainya."

.

"_Mendokuse_ _na_. Mana perempuan merepotkan itu? Kenapa mesti pulang sekolah sih?"

"Ng? Tunggu sebentar, dia ada di balik po—. Kemana si _Baka_-_buta_ itu?"

"Hh, buang waktu tidurku saja. Sudah ya, _jaa_!"

"_Chotto_… Biar aku yang katakan kalau begitu. Kau tahu, Ino suka padamu. Tadinya dia mau mengatakannya langsung padamu tapi kayaknya dia terlalu malu dan aku terlalu geregetan melihatnya. Setiap hari dia bilang padaku kalo dia suka padamu, tapi begitu kubilang katakan langsung, malah begini kan. _Baka_!"

"Hm, begitu ya? Aku tak percaya kalau bukan dia sendiri yang bilang langsung."

"Ck, apa-apaan senyummu itu?"

"…."

"Kau juga ternyata sama saja. Cepat katakan saja padanya, kau ini laki-laki bukan sih?"

"…."

"Gak usah senyum-senyum!"

.

"Kau—!"

"Sebentar, jangan marah dulu. Asal kau tahu, Shikamaru juga menyukaimu."

Ino membelalak tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku tahu ego nya terlalu tinggi saat itu, jadi dia tidak mengatakannya juga. Lalu, aku tahu hal ini dari Sasuke-kun. Waktu upacara kelulusan SMP, kau diantar pulang olehnya kan?"

Ino mengangguk pelan, mengingat dengan jelas saat itu.

"Kau ingat Shikamaru menanyakan sesuatu? Sebenarnya dia ingin tahu perasaannmu, dia mencoba memancingmu mengatakan perasaanmu."

.

"Beritahu alamatmu nanti, biar aku bisa main ke rumahmu. Nomor ponselku gak akan aku ubah, jadi nanti juga jangan lupa menghubungiku meskipun kita beda sekolah."

"Hai, hai. Hari ini kau cerewet sekali, Tuan Pemalas."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Hah?"

"…."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"O-oh, lupakan kalau begitu."

"Kau aneh, Shika. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lusa, jangan lupa kau janji membantuku untuk pindahan. Dah!"

.

Jadi—jadi waktu itu. Shika…

"Mungkin Shikamaru mengira kau akan mengatakannya berhubung kalian akan beda sekolah—SMA, tapi nyatanya kau tidak mengatakannya. Maka dari itu, Shikamaru mendekati Sara yang satu sekolah dengannya untuk mencari tahu keadaanmu. Kau dan aku beda sekolah dengan mereka, jadi Shikamaru pikir Sara yang dekat kita—denganmu terutama, bisa menolongnya mendekatimu. Tapi waktu di awal masuk SMA kau sudah jadian dengan Sai. Jadi Shikamaru menyerah dan malah jadian dengan Sara."

Ino tertegun mendengar semua pengakuan Sakura, membuatnya mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu dulu.

"Dan mereka tidak bertahan lama, karena Shikamaru tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya padamu. Tapi waktu itu kau jadian cukup lama dengan Sai, Shikamaru menunggu. Dia bukannya menyerah, hanya saja dia tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengganggu hubungan orang. Dia masih menyukaimu sampai akhir, meskipun dia masih menjadi milik Sara."

Ino mendelik kaget. "Sara? Bukannya hubungan mereka sudah berakhir?"

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin saat pemakaman berlangsung. Ternyata 3 bulan yang lalu hubungan mereka kembali, sepertinya kali itu mereka serius."

3 bulan yang lalu? Jadi… maksudnya itu, Sara?

.

"…akan kukenalkan pacarku nanti secara resmi padamu. Semoga dia menjadi yang terakhir untukku. Kau juga, kenalkan pacarmu padaku, ya."

.

Kenyataan yang dipaparkan Sakura benar-benar membuat Ino pusing. Di satu sisi ia bahagia karena ternyata selama ini perasaannya berbalas, tapi di sisi lain ia juga harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa bukan dia yang memilikinya sampai akhir. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memilikinya.

Mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Ino, Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak mengatakannya dari dulu. Aku cuma tidak mau ada orang yang tambah sakit. Kau tahu kan maksudku—Sai. Kau harus merelakannya pergi Ino, terlepas dari siapa yang memilikinya, kau tahu perasaannya hanya untukmu. Tapi jangan jadikan itu hambatan untuk merelakannya pergi."

Ino hanya mengangguk, ia paham. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya agar tidak keluar.

"Sekarang kau makan dulu, tenangkan pikiranmu, lapangkan hatimu. Jika kau sudah siap, kita ke makamnya."

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya mengangguk. Setelah Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya, Ino mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan meskipun masih terlihat tidak berselera. Sakura yang melihat itu tersenyum, setidaknya Ino mau makan meskipun pada akhirnya tak sampai habis.

.

Ino menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia melakukannya beberapa kali sampai merasakan ketenangan yang ia coba peroleh. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. Sakura tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. Ino mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, karena Sakura yang tahu letak makam Shikamaru. Dia bilang makamnya ada di puncak bukit pemakaman umum ini.

Setelah sampai di puncak, Ino dapat melihat gundukkan tanah yang masih memerah, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan setelah sampai di depan makam Shikamaru, pandangannya kosong saat ia melihat gundukan tanah yang masih memerah itu. Ia masih tak percaya meskipun nama orang yang ia kenal baik itu—orang yang ia cintai, tertulis dengan jelas di nisan.

_Rest In Peace_

_Our friend and beloved son_

Nara Shikamaru

22th September 1989-8th September 2013

Tidak—ia tidak salah lihat. Itu memang namanya. Raganya terkubur di sana, dan tak akan pernah ia lihat lagi. Tak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

Dan perlahan, ia jatuh terduduk di depan kuburan itu. Kakinya tak sanggup menopang badannya yang mendadak lemas. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, tumpah ruah membanjiri pipinya. Mulutnya yang semula terkatup rapat, meneriakkan pekikan tidak percaya yang ia redam dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Seiring dengan isakkannya yang kian kencang, bahunya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Ino…"

Tangan Sakura—sahabatnya, mendarat di bahunya. Membuat isakkannya semakin kencang tak terkendali. Ia semakin histeris. Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, bersimpuh memeluknya. Air matanya juga ikut mengalir melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Sakura mengerti, ia juga merasa kehilangan. Tapi ia juga mengerti, Ino lebih merasakan sakit dan kehilangan atas kepergian Shikamaru. Karena selain kehilangan Shikamaru, ia juga kehilangan persaannya.

"Mengapa… Mengapa seperti i-ini…?" pekik Ino di sela tangisannya. Membuat Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

Beberapa saat Ino menangis histeris dan Sakura dengan setia menemaninya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Setelah Ino sedikit lebih tenang—tidak histeris, ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Ia meraba tanah merah itu, mengusapnya pelan, seakan-akan Shikamaru lah yang ada di depannya.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, ia berkata seolah-olah Shikamaru ada di depannya. "S-Shika, aku mencintaimu… sangat… mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini. Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui perasaanku. Aku harap kau memaafkanku. Semoga kau tenang di sisi-Nya."

Ino menaburkan bunga yang ia bawa ke makam Shikamaru. Setelah selesai ia bangkit dari sana. Dan memandang Sakura.

"Ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aku menangis," ucap Ino sambil memandang makam Shikamaru.

"Hm…"

.

"Wah…"

Sakura yang mendengar decakan Ino, menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Ino berhenti berjalan sambil memandang ke bawah bukit.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan aku suka _city-light_. Orang-orang yang kucintai, keduanya tenang di tempat di mana hal yang kusuka berada," jawab Ino sambil melihat pemandangan di bawah bukit itu.

Sakura yang juga memandang ke bawah sana menggumam setuju. "Ayo kita pulang!"

'Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal.'

Ino membelalak mendengar suara yang dibawa hembusan angin. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan samar-samar melihat siluet ayah dan Shikamaru tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tanga. Ino tersenyum meskipun tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

"Hei, ayo pulang!"

Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura dan dilihatnya sahabatnya itu sudah beberapa meter di depannya. "Ah, iya, tunggu!"

"Ha? Kau menangis lagi. Kau bilang tadi tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Tadi aku bilang kalau hari ini, bukan yang tadi."

"Ah jangan berkelit! Dasar cengeng!"

"Apa katamu? Sahabatmu ini lagi sedih, hibur sedikit kek."

"Kau _sih_ gak usah dihibur. Lagipula aku capek menghiburmu terus."

"Dasar. Oh, ya tadi kau bilang kau tahu dari Sasuke-_kun_. Kau berhubungan sama dia ya? Curang kau tidak pernah cerita ah~"

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Jangan ngaco deh…"

"Hihi, mukamu merah _tuh_, _Dekorin-chan_~"

"_Urusai, Ino-buta_!"

-_Fin_-

_That's all!_ Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Maafkan kalo absurd dan judulnya gak masuk. Kalo udah menyangkut judul, stuck nya ya ampunnnn…

Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau baca

Gak review juga gak apa-apa, asal kalian enjoy bacanya.

_Happy ShikaIno Fanday!_

_Happy Birthday, Shika! Happy, Birthday Ino!_


End file.
